The Light Princesses of Mystic Falls
by lilsis321
Summary: Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, and Tessie have been best friends for life. Maybe even more than that, because they have been bonded and labeled Light Princesses by an unknown group. They all stuggle to control their powers and maintain a normal life. This all becomes next to impossible when two brothers come to town. ON PAUSE TILL' SUMMER!


**This is a story I thought of randomly, but I am extremely excited to start it :) I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

There they were. The Princesses that have been chosen to be gifted with abilities. They all played in the daycare together with other kids. I must watch from a distance, not to interfere just yet.

Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennet, Elena Gilbert, and Tessilina Lockwood will not grow up to be normal children.

Each are servants to the light.

One to move alike the speed of Light.

One to see the light in people.

One to moniter the choices and light of people around them.

And one to be a true master of light by harnessing its greatest enemy; darkness.

* * *

_Gather the Princesses, Tessilina._

* * *

**M**y eyes blinked open. Bright morning light streamed through my open windows as I sat up and stretched my long arms. My white comforter was shoved to the side as I jumped off of the bed and hopped over to the window. I smiled as the warm sunlight hit my newly-woken face.

A breeze blew some trees outside, and the emerald grass of our lawn shone brightly, and stood radiant in the morning light.

I turned from the happy scene and walked out of room, and opened the door to the one adjacent to it.

My brother lay on his large bed, sprawled out, and snoring like a bear. A small smile crept onto my face as I approached the bed.

I clambered in and snuggled into his chest.

Tyler mumbled something and hugged me protectively to his muscular chest.

"Ty." I said softly. "Ty, wake up."

"Mmmmmmmmm?" He rumbled.

"I want to eat breakfast and throw the football."

"Mm?"

"Yeah."

"Mmmhhh." He half grumbled, half gave in.

"Good."

I made my way down stairs to find my mom making pancakes.

"Good morning, Mommy!" I sang as I got a plate and two glass from the cabinet, and snagged the syrup from the cupboard.

"Morning, sweetheart. Is your brother up yet?"

"Yes. He'll be down in a second."

I poured myself a glass of chocolate milk, and one for Tyler, too as he stumbled down the stairs, rocking a bed head. I found my phone on the counter top and created a group message.

**Tessie: She wants us to meet. The Grille at 10:30?**

**Elena: I'm free.**

**Bonnie: Same here.**

**Caroline: kk! See you guys there!**

I put my phone back down on the counter as I bit into a pancake after putting a douse of syrup on it. I sipped my chocolate milk while waiting for Tyler to finish his own breakfast.

"We're throwing the ball right?"

"Yeah. But I'm meeting with the girls at 10:30."

"The Grille? I can drive you."

"Thanks Ty." I beamed at him, and grabbed the football.

We threw it to each other for a while, making running passes, and backward throws. I laughed as my brother dove for the ball, earning a dirt smudge on his PJ's.

After thirty minutes we went in for some Orange Juice as we joked about school, which would be starting in a few days.

"I bet that we will get Mr. Tanner this year. I heard he is awful."

"Don't sugar coat it, Tess. He's a douche."

I giggled at his language.

"I'm gonna get changed, okay? Meet you back down here in ten?" I spoke as I made my way to the stairs.

"Sure..._ Ten minutes."_ Tyler rolled his eyes, knowing I would most likely take an hour instead of ten minutes. But today I would take as little time as possible because we had to talk with Lady Matilda today.

Fifteen minutes later I was back downstairs with Tyler, sporting blue jeans and a white blouse. I pulled my blond hair back into a bun atop my head and slipped some converse on.

"Ready when you are." I said, taking in his bored, completely not patient look and tap my foot.

"Ugh, Ty. Your _so_ slow." I joked, earning a roll of his eyes and the grabbing of keys.

"Bye Mom!" He shouts back into the house as we exit through the front door.

* * *

I walked into the Grille, and my eyes landed on Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline. I smiled as I sat down.

"Hey, Girls!"

"Hey, Tessie." They all said in union.

"So, whose going to start the connection today?" I asked once we were all sitting down. We took turns making the connection with Matilda because it was draining and uses loads of energy.

Each girl looked to the other until finally Bonnie spoke up.

"I got it this time." We all gave her appreciative smiles as we interlocked hands under the table. Bonnie's eyes flitted closed as her eyebrows pulled together in concentration. My eyes met with Elena's and she gave me a small smile which I returned with a full on grin. Suddenly our vision was replaced with a forest.

"Bonnie. Elena, Caroline, Tessilina." She nodded to each of us in turn, dark hair pulled back into a bun similar to mine. Her brown eyes shone with their usual warmth, but some part was concerned and wary.

She sat criss-cross applsauce in the middle of a small clearing beyond a short distance of trees. Her purple robe flared out around her. We all surrounded her, sitting alike her.

"Sorry Princesses, but as you know; our time is short." We all nodded, these visits were cut short almost every time. We all stayed silent, not wanting to waist our precious time.

"How has training been?" Was she stalling?

We all nodded, to say that we had, and we were progressing with our powers. Me with my shadow control, Bonnie with her Telepathy, Elena with her Empathy, and Caroline with her super speed.

Matilda pursed her lips and looked as all in turn, each of our eyes insisting she explain.

We were going to run out of time by the way things were going.

"I didn't want to tell you all until it was set in stone... Gregory assured me today that it was true." Gregory could see the possible futures based on what people decide.

I began to feel dizzy as our time lessened.

I blinked rapidly, yearning to hold on a little while longer.

"_They_ are coming." Blackness overtook my senses for a couple of seconds. And then we were back at the grille, all staring confusedly at each other.

_Who_ was coming?

* * *

**Yay! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
